Theresa
Theresa is the older sister of the Hero of Oakvale. The two of which belong to the ancient archon bloodline. Theresa is known as the blind seer who is gifted with prophetic powers. Being over six hundred years of age, she is one of the oldest known living beings in Albion. Fable and Fable TLC Theresa was born in the quiet farmly village of Oakvale. Her father, Brom, being a simple woodsman, and her mother is the hero known as Scarlet Robe. As a young girl playing in the fields, Theresa lived a pure and innocent life. Theresa began having "strange dreams" in her sleep, dreams that would ultimately evolve into prophetic visions. The dreams she would have would often become nightmarish, causing her to wake up her younger brother in the middle of the night. On the eve of one of Theresa's childhood birthdays, she had a devastating dream that she could not remember, but would cause her life to change forever. Theresa's brother had brought her some chocolates for her birthday. While the two stood together in the field, it becomes clear to Theresa that her latest dream was becoming a reality. Bandits had come and raided Oakvale and burned the village to the ground. The leader, Jack of Blades, had located Theresa's home in an attempt to collect a missing artifact that belonged to her bloodline. Jack had slaughtered Brom, Theresa's father, and tortured and imprisoned her mother. Jack searched for Theresa's brother but could not locate him. When Jack had questioned Theresa where her brother was, she remained silent. Jack pulled out his blade and unremorsefully cut out Theresa's eyes. Left to die, Theresa had crawled through the woods while blood poured from her face. Theresa had crept for three days before a former hero turned bandit king named Twinblade, discovered her. Twinblade tended to Theresa and allowed her to join his bandit crew. Twinblade became Theresa's mentor, as he trained her to fight without sight. Twinblade eventually discovered that Theresa was a seer, due to her whispering prophetic truths in her sleep. Theresa had also discovered her exceptional powers of Will. She proved valuable to Twinblade and successfully killed any who opposed either of them. Without mercy, Theresa was able to kill a band of brigands that threatened the bandit camp. Theresa became the second-in-command of the bandit camp. The Hero of Oakvale sought out the "Bandit Seeress" to find his sister. After defeating Twinblade, The Hero discovers the Seeress herself is, in fact, his lost sister Theresa. After reuniting with her brother and unlocking hidden powers inside him, Theresa left her old mentor, to whatever fate her brother had in store for him. After the Hero of Oakvale slew the White Balverine, The Knothole Glade Chief, presented the hero with a book and a letter from Theresa. The book titled The Bloodline talks about the Old Kingdom, and how the Archon used a sword of incredible power. Theresa's letter suggests that she and her brother are both the descendants of the Archon, and their blood has the power to summon the sword. Once The Hero of Oakvale succeeded in the Arena and became the new "Arena King", Theresa met him again at the Grey House. Theresa reveals to her brother that Jack of Blades was the one responsible for slaying their father and her loss of sight. Theresa shares that Jack is holding their mother in Bargate Prison. Theresa also reminds her brother that Jack is after the Sword of Aeons, and he will be able to unlock it should he find the key. The Hero eventually locates their mother, Scarlet, but Jack ends up holding them both captive within the prison. After a year, the two bust out to locate the Septimal Key in an old abbey in the region of Hook Coast. Within the abbey, the wizard, Maze, becomes exposed as being a traitor. Maze holds Theresa captive and uses her powers to unlock the key. After Jack arrives, Maze then uses both Theresa and her brother to release the key for him. Afterword, Theresa is eventually transported to the Chamber of Fate in the Heroes' Guild. After Jack activates the focus sites, he retreats to the Chamber of Fate, where the Sword of Aeons is waiting for him. Jack planned to kill all three remaining members of the bloodline so the sword would reach maximum power. Jack slits Scarlet's throat, and her power absorbs into the sword. The battle between the Hero of Oakvale and Jack of Blades begins while Theresa remains unconscious and trapped on the ground. The Hero of Oakvale becomes triumphant and avenges his family by slaying the Jack of Blades. The hero then had a choice to kill his sister with the Sword of Aeons, and gain the power Jack desired. The other option was to dispatch the sword into the void where it shall be lost forever. Due to the evil choice proving to be non-canon, Theresa headed off to the mountains and was taken in by an old nomad Will user from the east called Palgan. Palgan offered to take Theresa to his homeland in the Eastern Kingdom. When Theresa saw him try to steal her prophetic powers, she killed him and used his amulet to transport her to the east. Travels in the East It is revealed in Fable: The Journey that, following the death of Jack of Blades, Theresa wandered the land, traveling through places like Miremoor before going east, to the desert land of Samarkand. Staying there for centuries, Theresa learned of the Tattered Spire from the great libraries. Fable II After being absent for five hundred years, Theresa makes her return to Albion in Fable II. Theresa arrives in Bowerstone Old Town, where she listens to a trader offering to sell Old Kingdom artifacts. Rose and Sparrow, two orphans who are living on the street, show interest in the Music Box. The music box would offer one wish to anyone, just for five gold pieces. Rose comments that there is no such thing as magic. Theresa turns to them, saying it is a grim time should children no longer believe in magic. Theresa convinces the two to purchase the music box from the street vendor. The two wish to live in a castle, like Fairfax. Bowerstone's Mayor, Lucien Fairfax, summoned the two orphans to the castle the night they made their wish. Lucien brought them to the castle only to kill them for being descendants of heroes. Rose died, but Sparrow had survived. After Rose's subsequent death, Theresa adopts her severely injured descendant, Sparrow. Sparrow begins growing up in Bower Lake's Gypsy Camp with their dog. Theresa promised she would help the young hero avenge their sister's death. Once Sparrow becomes of age, Theresa grants the hero admission to leave the Gypsy Camp and sends them to the ruins of the Heroes' Guild. Theresa bestows them with a Guild Seal and valuable equipment. Sparrow locates the Chamber of Fate and unlocks his or her Will powers. Theresa acts as the hero's mentor from here, while also communicating with them over the guild seal. After the defeat of the Bowe Lake bandit, Thag, Sparrow becomes The Hero of Bower Lake. Theresa explains to the new hero why Lucien killed their sister. Lucien had "found documents" that foretold of a "fourth hero", who would soil his plans to reconstruct the Old Kingdom's, Tattered Spire. This is why Rose died, because Lucien refused to let anything "stand in his way." Theresa presents The hero with Fate Cards, which gives glimpses of the future, and a "hidden path" to Lucien's downfall. Lucien needs the blood of the heroes of Strength, Skill, and Will to complete The Spire. The Hero of Bower Lake must locate The heroes before Lucien does. Theresa reminds the hero, that they are the “fourth hero”, the one who will bring Lucien to justice. Through The Hero's efforts, they recruit The Pilgrim named Sister Hannah. Hannah, who is destined to be The Hero of Strength, is a monk at the Temple of Light in Oakfield. Theresa makes many comments on how the hero must break her of her pledge of pacificism. After Sister Hannah's adoptive father, the Abbot, is killed by Lucien's men, Theresa makes an appearance and persuades Hannah to join the group. Sister Hannah asks Theresa to be called "Hammer" from then on. Theresa brings Hammer back to the abandoned Heroes' Guild to explain her role in Lucien's downfall. When The Hero returns to the guild, Theresa reveals that a man named Garth, was at Castle Fairfax the night Rose was killed. Theresa believes that Garth is The Mage, who would be the Hero of Will. Theresa explains the relationship between Lucien and Garth, and how their research together ended "violently". While Theresa orders Hammer to stay behind, The Hero goes to Brightwood Tower to recruit Garth. Upon The Hero's entry into Brightwood, Theresa warns them of "someone or something" is coming their way. Theresa states that she has never "felt" anything like it. As the hero continues, Brightwood Tower becomes sieged by Spire Guards. Garth is captured and taken to The Spire by Lucien's Commandant. Though she is blind, Theresa can read Lucien's diary to acquire information on gaining entry into The Spire. When asked how she can read without eyesight, Theresa claims she can look into worlds other than her own. From the diary, Theresa discovers that Lucien is recruiting Crucible champions as guards for The Spire. Theresa directs The Hero and Hammer, to Westcliff so that Sparrow might become Crucible Champion and subsequently infiltrate The Spire. The hero becomes successful within the Crucible, earning them admission into The Spire. When The Hero returns from The Spire, Theresa welcomes them back after being gone ten years. Theresa then welcomes Garth and asks him to join them to end Lucien's plans. Garth agrees, and the two retreats to the guild while The Hero catches up with Hammer. Upon the homecoming with Hammer, she mentions that it was hard to give up hope due to Theresa "whispering in her head" about foreseeing Sparrow's safe return. Theresa, The Hero, Hammer, and Garth discuss how to access The Thief, who is the third and final Hero of Skill. Hammer mentions that this Hero is likely a pirate called Reaver, who runs the port of Bloodstone. Theresa states that Bloodstone is surrounded by a swamp called Wraithmarsh on three sides, and the ocean on the fourth. This would force the heroes to travel through Wraithmarsh to reach Bloodstone. Garth suggests using a Cullis Gate to bypass the journey to Wraithmarsh back at his tower. Theresa warns them that Brightwood Tower is still heavily guarded by Lucien's men. The newly activated cullis gate malfunctioned, causing Hammer and Garth to separate from The Hero and their dog. This causes the hero to search for Reaver without the other two. The fog from Wraithmarsh temporarily dampened the guild seal, which made it difficult for Theresa to give her instructions. Upon The Hero's first entrance into Wraithmarsh, Theresa mentions, "This used to be Oakvale, though it has changed radically since I saw it last, and that was a long time ago,". Then she mentions, "A reckless young villager made a deal with the forces of shadow," causing the destruction of Oakvale a second and final time. She states that the marshes have engulfed the village, leaving Oakvale nothing but a bitter memory. Once The Hero reaches Bloodstone, Reaver untruthfully agrees to join the Hero to take down Lucien however; Reaver needs the Hero to take his dark seal to a place called The Shadow Court in Wraithmarsh. Theresa informs The Hero through the guild seal that the Shadow Court is responsible for the destruction of Oakvale. Theresa adds that there is more to the task than Reaver lets on. After uncovering the truth of Reaver's betrayal, Bloodstone comes under attack by Lucien's forces and The Hero and Reaver flee the town together. After the two meet up with Hammer and Garth on the Smuggler's Beach, the four of them defeat the Great Shard. Theresa finally appears on the beach and persuades Reaver to join them. Finally assembled the four Heroes, Theresa gives them the instructions on how to begin the ritual to summon the great weapon. After the ceremony is complete, Theresa disappears, and Lucien arrives and takes the three heroes to The Spire. At the top of The Spire, The Hero of Bower Lake confronts Lucien and subsequently kills him. Theresa arrives and allows The Hero to claim Lucien's wish. As Theresa stated in the Fate Cards, The Choice would come. Theresa offered three choices: Sacrifice, Love, or Wealth. Regardless of The Hero's choice, the group says their goodbyes and Theresa sends them to where ever they want in the world. Once the three heroes are sent away, Theresa claimes the completed Spire for herself, and she says her goodbyes to The Hero of Bower Lake. In the See the Future DLC, The Hero of Bower Lake receives a model of The Spire from Murgo the Trader. Using the model, The Hero returned to the top of The Spire. The Hero stands before Theresa where she now controls the completed Spire. She can be seen reviewing magical threads that hold visions of the future. With the Spire at her command, Theresa can now see all possible futures. Theresa greeted the hero and stated that The Spire had a gift for her too, as the future has always whispered to her. Theresa presents the Hero a glimpse of their future, showing the Hero as the monarch of Albion, with a loyal army and citizenry. Towards the end of the vision, the focus turned to a baby carriage, with Theresa standing next to it. A newborn lay inside, and Theresa mentioned the fate of Albion and Aurora before the vision ended. Afterward, Theresa sent The Hero away from The Spire for the last time. When The Hero returned to land, Murgo reveals that Theresa was the "source" who provided all the magical items for him to sell. Fable III Fifty years after the events of Fable II, Theresa offered her guidance to the youngest child of the late Hero of Bower Lake. Theresa still resides in the Tattered Spire but makes an appearance in the realm known as the Road to Rule. It is here she guides the young Hero of Brightwall to begin the Albion revolution and overthrow their tyrant brother Logan. After the Hero of Brightwall retrieves the Guild Seal, they teleport to the Road to Rule. This realm seems to be in a time of its own, not effecting time in the real world. When The Hero first arrives, Theresa appears before them introducing herself as the "Seer of The Spire." Theresa continues by saying she aided The Hero's father/mother during their greatest triumph. As always, the seer is an elusive woman, telling the Hero only the basics of what they need to know. Theresa explains the Road to Rule and how it represents the path The Hero was born to take. At the end of the road, is the kingdom they were born to rule. Theresa explains how The Hero must gather followers and win over the support of the people. Each time The Hero succeeds a new milestone in their journey, Theresa returns to offer advice. Theresa makes many references that Albion is in danger with Logan on the throne. After The Hero of Brightwall takes the throne, Logan states that Theresa visited him after his return from Aurora. Theresa showed Logan the terrible danger that is coming for Albion, and will ultimately destroy it. Only after Logan's trial of fate does Theresa finally reveal the truth to The Hero of Brightwall. Theresa shows The Hero the future of the Darkness's attack. Theresa stressed the fact that only a hero wearing the crown could ensure Albion's survival. With the pressure of having only one year to prepare, Theresa explains the two choices The Hero could make. The first being a benevolent ruler and spending the kingdom's gold to keep the promises they have made. Keeping the promises would cause The Hero to rely on personal wealth for Albion's safety. The alternative would to become a tyrant like Logan, and break the promises made. This choice would ensure the safety of the citizens but would cost The Hero's morality and allies. After a year, Theresa gives her final judgment before the coming attack. She tells The Hero "to do what they were born to do." During Sir Walter's recognition, Theresa pauses time and appears in the garden of Bowerstone Castle. She congratulates the Hero on their triumph and explains what consequences or achievements they now face by keeping or breaking their promises. Before she leaves for the last time, The Hero asks Theresa if the time has come for them to know their future. Theresa states, "The future will reveal itself when it is ready to do so." Time resumes, and Theresa disappears. Fable: Theresa (Short Story) This short story is written by Peter David and is told from Theresa's point of view. Theresa had arrived in a small town called Ravenbeak. Here she sought out to save a young seer named Anne. Arriving at the girl's home, Anne's mother, Elizabeth, greeted Theresa. Elizabeth had questioned Theresa's blindness and learned she was a seer. Elizabeth shared one of her childhood stories of the "Endless Walker," who was a blind seer who people claimed lived forever. In the back of the home, the young seer Anne was devastatingly ill. Anne was fighting her nightmarish dreams, which were ultimately visions of the future. The visions caused the girl to scream and have a substantial fever. Elizabeth begged Theresa to remove the visions. Theresa stated that she could not remove the "gift of prophecy" from Anne, but she knew of someone who could. Theresa searched for a hero to be her escort. Theresa located a retired hero named Elijah Stane in the town pub. Elijah was full of guilt due to his failure to protect a young girl many years prior. Theresa convinced the drunk to redeem himself and escort her to the mountains of Ravenwing. There she would be able to seek out the old sage named Raven, and ask for his aid to cure Anne. When the two reached Ravenwing, they found old rocks covered by runes. The runes stated that they needed the "blood of a hero." Although Elijah used his blood, he proved to be unsuccessful in triggering a response. Theresa, however, used Elijah's dagger and slit her palm to bleed on the runes. A doorway within the rocks opened, and the two proceeded to enter. While in the cave, Theresa could hear the loud sound of insects, rodents, and the crackling sound of fire. At one moment, she could see with her eyes, which caused her to feel disoriented, for she had not had the sense of sight for a very long time. Elijah and Theresa encountered hollow men, Theresa attempting to take cover, hit something hard, and passed out. Theresa began hearing a voice, a voice that she discovered to be Raven. Raven gave Theresa a vile with an antidote to remove the power of foresight from Anne. In return, Raven required Theresa's "silence" of the approaching events. Theresa awoke to find that she still had the vile in her pocket, but she was once again blinded, and could no longer see with her eyes. Elijah guided Theresa to a natural bridge in which had another set of runes on the other side. Theresa stated that "her sight beyond sight" could show her a nest of Rockmites was waiting for the two by the door. Theresa knew now that the price for Raven would be the life of Elijah Stane. Theresa knew that she had to stay silent as Elijah walked to his death. As the Rockmites attacked and slew Elijah, he yelled out to Theresa, "You made the right choice, blind girl! I'd have traded me for the girl any day!" Elijah was a hero redeemed, for his blood opened the door across the natural bridge. Theresa had returned to Anne and her mother and provided the antidote to remove Anne's powers. While Theresa received many thanks from the two, she could hear the sound of Raven laughing as she felt guilty. Elizabeth had asked where Elijah was so she may thank him. Theresa replied that she would pass along her thanks to him. Fable Heroes Theresa appears as a playable character for the first time in the Fable series in the Xbox LIVE Arcade title, Fable Heroes. She is unlocked with Fable: The Journey, via gameplay on the same memory device and with the same profile. In the character introduction on Lionhead's website, Theresa is officially confirmed as a powerful Will user where it is also stated that her weapons of choice consist of the Force Push Spell Gauntlet and Fireball Spell Gauntlet. Theresa the Blind, Seer of Albion. Sister to the Hero of Oakvale and descendant of the Archons, countless tales have been told of this mysterious woman. Apparently ageless, Theresa is a Will user of exceptional power, though she rarely acts directly. Her blindness proved a boon to Hero Doll producers everywhere, to whom her traumatic childhood encounter with Jack of Blades represents a chance to sell a line of accessories. This Theresa Doll is the ‘Blindfold’ edition, though the ‘Hooded Robe’, ‘Party Grandma’ and ‘Chicken Princess’ versions are also popular. :— Description of Theresa from Fable Friday Fable: Edge of the World Theresa does make a minor appearance at the very end of Fable: Edge of the World. The King of Albion has a dream, and Theresa appears before him. Theresa holds her arms out, and a dove lands on her right arm, and a raven on her left. Theresa then speaks "Born a hero you were, and a Hero you are. Darkness has indeed come to Albion, and few there are and will yet be who can stand against it. But do not despair, King of Albion. The world has changed. The time approaches swiftly when Heroes are not born... they are made." Theresa then throws her arms up causing the birds to vanish. The King awakes to find two feathers, one white, one black. The King then understands that his dream was actually a vision. Fable: The Journey Several years after the events of Fable III, an evil entity called The Corruptor slowly infects Albion. Being wounded by the Corruptors's lieutenant, the Devourer, Theresa, was forced to evacuate the Tattered Spire. Apprehensively running through a dark forest, Theresa encounters a young dweller driving his horse and carriage. She pleads for his help, though he attempts to abandon her due to the terrifying sound coming from the woods. Theresa calls out the dweller by his first name, Gabriel. He reluctantly returns to guide her back to his caravan. Theresa instructs the dweller to drive quickly toward the light to escape the Devourer. She warns Gabriel that anything the creature consumes, it corrupts with evil. Once they've escaped, Gabriel notices his horse, Seren, has a dark fragment in her right hip. Gabriel removes the splinter that caused Seren's discomfort. Gabriel asks Theresa how she knew his name. Theresa reveals herself as a seer but also alerts Gabriel that his horse is now infected, and will not survive. She informs him that he can heal his horse at a nearby cave known as the Spirit Chambers. Theresa warns Gabriel that saving Seren will come at a price. Out of desperation, Gabriel excepts the risk. Inside the chambers lies the pool of sight. Theresa tells about the three heroes guarding the pool. Sol, the hero of light, Blaze, the hero of fire, and Stone, the hero of the fallen. Long ago, these heroes sacrificed themselves to save Albion. The pool grants Gabriel a devastating vision but also awards him the gauntlets. Once Gabriel saves Seren's life, he accuses Theresa of tricking him, for the Gauntlets are now part of him. Theresa promises to remove the gauntlets if Gabriel can retrieve the first Willstone from a nearby temple. Gabriel agrees, and the two head off. The relationship between the dweller and the seer starts rough. Theresa begins to share with Gabriel about her past and her motives - something of which she has never done. Theresa shares that she has been Albion's overseer for five hundred years; it has been her duty, and not a choice. Theresa states she is the last of the hero bloodline, all that remains of the "old order". Thersa also mentioned that she has seen "a thousand strands of possibilities" as she stands at the peripheral of this world. The two seek shelter from a man named Fergus. Fergus agrees to help them get to the temple. Theresa begins to grow weaker as the night goes on. There is even a moment where she moans as she feels her wounds start to worsen. Gabriel gets offended that Theresa acknowledges him as a Hero, and states he was not born with powers like her. Theresa explains that it may be hard to believe, but she was not born the way she is now, either. Theresa shares how she was once a daughter and a sister. Theresa goes into detail on how her village was burnt to the ground when she was young. Her father murdered, and her mother dragged away was the last thing she saw before the "abomination", Jack of Blades, sliced out her eyes. Theresa reminisces on how Twinblade found her barely alive and how she joined his bandit crew. Twinblade protected her, but as she got older, she discovered her powers, and she ended up protecting him. Afterward, Fergus and Gabriel travel to the temple to collect the Willstone. Following the death of Fergus, Gabriel defeated the Devourer. Theresa honors her promise and attempts to remove the gauntlets. Gabriel changes his mind and agrees to accept the responsibility to save Albion. Theresa and Gabriel set off to find the next Willstone. Theresa shares with Gabriel how she traveled to the east after Jack of Blades's death. She spent centuries studying in the great libraries of Samarkand. It is here she learned of The Spire, and how it may assist her in preventing anyone from suffering her fate again. Theresa discusses how the Corruptor came to be. The Corruptor is a piece of the tainted soul of the first Archon, William Black. William became infected with corruption during his time in the void. Black was able to cast the dark spirit out of himself and seal it within the void. Over time, that demented spirit grew and continuously tried to re-enter the world to reclaim the throne. Theresa also mentioned the Corruptors lieutenants, The Devourer, and The Temptress. The third lieutenant was The Crawler, but the three heroes sealed The Crawler "beneath the earth" when it first emerged. Theresa claimed that once he purged his soul, William Black was unrecognizable from that point forward. This caused the people of Albion to believe that the archon vanished for good. Searching for the final Willstone, the two discover a young farm girl named Betty. Betty seeks aid searching for her father after her convoy was attacked and killed by Hobbes. At nightfall, Betty becomes abducted by a dark creature and whales for help. Theresa begins to feel skeptical and believes that this is a ruse. Unexpectedly, they find Betty at The Prism, the temple that contains the final Willstone. Once Gabriel collects the Willstone, it is clear that Betty lured the seer and the dweller into a trap. Betty reveals herself as the Corrupter's bride - The Temptress. Theresa begins to lose hope, for she failed to see through the Temptress's disguise, as well as failed to foresee her arrival. The Temptress taunts Theresa asking her if she can feel the corruption poisoning her soul, causing her to be truly blind. The Temptress throws Theresa up against a piece of rock, telling her that she failed. Gabriel defeats the Temptress's hypnosis trick, which ultimately downfalls the Temptress herself. The two confused and ashamed; Gabriel and Theresa sit by the fire quietly. Gabriel admits to Theresa that he started having feelings for "Betty", and apologizes for putting both him and the seer in danger. Theresa replies that it is easy to be driven by emotions. Theresa shares one of her darkest secrets with Gabriel, as well as one of her most profound burdens. Learning of the Tattered Spire, Theresa resolved to have it rebuilt and use its power to protect Albion from evil. It was with this in mind that the blind seer finally returned home and sought out someone with the means to rebuild The Spire. The mayor of Bowerstone, Lord Lucien Fairfax, had lost his daughter and wife, Amelia and Helena Fairfax, to a terrible virus. Theresa used Lucien's grief and manipulated him into rebuilding the Spire to resurrect his family. Lucien's grief converted into obsession and passion, forcing him to enforce strict obedience to ensure The Spire's completion. Lucien killed many innocent slaves within The Spire that failed to follow his obedience. Lucien had also killed Sparrow's sister Rose due to their heroic bloodline being a threat to the reconstruction. Theresa, once again, used Sparrow's grief to overthrow Lucien once he completed The Spire. Theresa was ultimately responsible for all the innocent deaths, which in turn awoke the Corruptor from his slumber. Once she claimed The Spire, Theresa had shed tears when she realized the real cost of her plan. Theresa closes her story by saying she will always bear the burden, but their deaths showed her, without sacrifice, there can be no victory. The final objective for the dweller and the seer was to reach The Spire. The Spire is where Gabriel could confront the Corruptor, and seal the rift leading into the void. Theresa conveys the story of the three heroes, and how Sol, Blaze, and Stone attempt to seal the rift that the first Spire had created. The rift was a tear in the fabric between Albion, and the void. On the night before the Corruptor's emergence, the heroes attempt to seal the rift by channeling their power into the void. The combined power shattered The Spire and crystalized the heroes into Willstones, as well as devastated the Old Kingdom. Theresa confirms that the first wish of The Spire did not cause the old kingdom's devastation - which she formally believed. Nearing The Spire, the two come to a cullis gate. Theresa admits to Gabriel that only the two of them can travel to the Spire. Seren would be too much for Theresa to transport as her powers are weak. Gabriel angerly begins to deny the entire quest and accuses Theresa of having pre-knowledge of abandoning Seren. Theresa convinces Gabriel by teaching him how all the heroes in the fables have had to make sacrifices, which is why their story endures. Gabriel defeats the remaining creatures and reluctantly agrees as he says his goodbyes to Seren. Gabriel takes Theresa's hand and the two teleport to the Spire. When Gabriel and Theresa reach the Spire, Theresa claims that she has finally found a way to defeat the Corruptor. She orders Gabriel to shine the spire's light through her. Once completed, Theresa makes a wish and states that her time in this world is over and that a new age is upon us. She then gives the heart of the Spire to Gabriel and vanishes. Gabriel absorbs Theresa's powers into the gauntlets and defeats the Corruptor. Gabriel then finds Theresa's blindfold in the sand and it is revealed that Gabriel himself is now blind. Notes *During the Childhood quest in Fable II, it is Theresa who convinces Rose and the Hero to buy the music box, as they otherwise wouldn't have. Either Murgo or Theresa must have informed Lucien who bought the music box, as no one else is aware. *Lucien's diary refers to dreams of a blind, hooded, woman. *In Fable II, one of the books called "The Hero of Oakvale" talks about the old hero, and that his bloodline continued. It predicted that a hero from his bloodline would one day save Albion when he/she was needed. This refers to Sparrow, and is evidence of him/her being related to Theresa. *There is strong evidence implying that Theresa may have served both sides in Fable II. Theresa admitted to Gabriel that she convinced Lucien to rebuild the Old Kingdom's, Tattered Spire. Theresa could have possibly continued to assist Lucien during his twenty years of rebuilding the spire. This would explain how Lucien knew Rose and Sparrow purchased the music box, how a spire guard found Hammer at the temple of light, and why Theresa disappeared shortly before Lucien's arrival on Hero Hill. Lucien also responded that he "merely listened" when asked by Hammer, where Theresa was - though she could have spoken to him through the visions he mentions in his diary. *Based on the facts from Fable: The Journey, Theresa has proved to always take advantage of someone’s grief. (Lucien, Sparrow, Hammer, Logan, Elijah Stane, and Gabriel.) This shows how particularly skilled Theresa is at manipulation. *There is a hero doll of Theresa. Trivia * With the exception of Fable/''Fable TLC''/''Anniversary, Theresa is mainly voiced by Zoë Wanamaker, a New York born actress, who currently lives in England. * Theresa is the only character to appear in all of the main ''Fable games as well as A Hero's Tale. *In promotional photos of Fable II, Theresa wore a green, oriental styled hat, a green cloak, and held a butterfly catcher, none of which appeared in the game. She also appeared much younger than she was in the finished game. *It is possible that the opponent player named Theresa in the ''Fable II Pub Games'''' is intended to be Theresa herself. *In ''Fable II when traveling to the Chamber of Fate for the first time, if badly injured, Theresa will sometimes quote the Guildmaster of the original Fable by saying, "You are badly wounded. Consume healing potions or food to heal.". *Theresa has proved to use all the hero disciplines. She used Will several times throughout the series, her main use is for teleportation. She used Strength when she protected Twinblade from a band of brigands. Although her power of Skill is difficult to pinpoint, she has the gift of foresight, and also has proven to be a master of manipulation - which could relate to Guile and Accuracy. *If the player attacks Theresa in Fable II, she will sometimes giggle, hum, or growl ferociously, then say, "Your attacks will have no effects. Remember yourself." Scythe says a similar thing to the Hero of Oakvale in Snowspire. Since both have lived for extremely long periods of time and are apparently invincible even to the strongest of heroes, they may have gained immortality the same way. *In Fable II, if the player uses expressions near her she will say, "You remind me of someone I knew once, long, long ago." possibly referring to her brother, The Hero of Oakvale. *In'' Fable II, the center Shadow Judge in the Shadow Court has the exact copy of Theresa's character model and movement characteristics. The only difference between the two is their voice and appearance having glowing red eyes and being a transparent shadow figure. *Theresa highly resembles Kreia from the role-playing game ''Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords. Both possess similar manipulations during the background of the storyline. They two are also blind. *In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, it is shown and stated through a cutscene that her eyes were cut out by the bandit leader, who was later revealed to be Jack of Blades. In Fable II she has blue glowing eyes instead of sockets as if her eyes were never lost. It is unknown how she got her eyes back, although it is possible that she can still see using the Will itself or that she merely has glass eyes. *In Fable III, Theresa has the same type of eyes as an evil hero or just no eyes, just black sockets. *Theresa is very similar to the mythological Tiresias. Outside of having similar names, both are blind seers, they appear only to heroes, and both seem to be immortal. *In Fable III, the player can dig up a portrait of Theresa in Millfields where the old gypsy camp was in Fable II. *In Fable: The Journey Theresa seems to have a drastic change of attire, her regular hood gaining a more cartoonish style and her eyes covered by a blindfold. It also appears her hair has changed, the colour black instead of red and more open. She also appears to look much younger. *Her name is derived from the Greek "to harvest", which could link to the farm/country like the region of Oakvale. *''Ye' Olde Art Book'', the concept art book in the Fable II Limited Edition Guide Bundle, has the Art Director, John McCormack quoting: We used a few hooks and links to the original Fable in the sequel. One of the main ones was the use of Theresa, who was the Hero's blind sister in the original Fable. She is now a strange, ageless, wandering fortune teller in Albion who acts as the player's guide throughout the game... but there's more to her than a simple tutorial, quest giving device... she has secrets and her motives aren't particularly clear. Video Theresa's first appearance in Fable II (at the 3:03 mark, to the left) Gallery YoungTheresa.jpg|Young Theresa playing in the fields TheresaFable.JPG|Theresa in Fable Theresa HD.PNG|Theresa in Fable: Anniversary Collectable Painting Theresa.png|Theresa's portrait in Fable III 927246 20080513 screen012.jpg|Theresa and Sparrow in Fable II Fable-2.jpg|Theresa as she appeared in Fabe II promotional trailer. Theresa_FableTJ.jpg|Theresa Fable: The Journey Young Theresa Fable An.PNG|Young Theresa in Fable Anniversary References es:Theresa ru:Тереза pl:Teresa Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable: Theresa Characters Category:Fable: The Journey Characters Category:Heroes